


witching hour

by soft_brume



Series: THE LUNAR UNIVERSE [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Drama & Romance, F/F, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_brume/pseuds/soft_brume
Summary: Eclipse. The moon and sun came together as one, a oasis of red.





	1. matar

**Author's Note:**

> This book is MEGA sad! It will also contain heaps of fluffy angst. SO BE CAREFUL UWU!

**_A BLACK KNIFE dragged down the werewolf’s body, blood and guts oozing onto the icy ground. A pink tongue moistened peachy lips as she looked at beads of blood drip from her blade onto her fingers. She’d never get over how intoxicating power was; she could choose who lived or died, who was captured and whom she ripped open. It made Jiaoyuè proud that she could uphold her grandmother’s nickname: Ruthless. She had no mercy; the closest emotion she had to that was a pity.  Yeung looked down at the corpse in disgust—she had an intolerance for the race due to the hassle it was to chase them—and dashed away, her blush combat boots only a flash of color before she disappeared into the city._ ** **_Yeung sighed as she plopped into her office chair, running spidery fingers through shoulder-length onyx hair. As much as she enjoyed the hunt, the kill, it drained her out. She was only human. Magically enhanced, but human nonetheless. A sour sigh left Yeung's lips as she looked at her next case, her tawny eyes resting on the bolded red letters. "CASE 100890". Opening the manilla folder, she scanned over the information._ **

  
  


_ “Shit. Of course, a  _ _ fucking  _ _ wittire. Hell. They couldn’t have given this case to fucking Karen?”  _ **_A mask of patient exasperation slipped onto her face as she held in the unnecessary wave of anger. Soft hands pulled open a drawer that contained a pair of clean pjs, a outfit for the next day, a pastel bath set, and blankets and pillows. On cases like this—cases that could take up to a year—she_ ** **_lived_ ** **_in her office. Taking a cold coffee out of her personal mini-fridge, she got to work. After nearly 10 hours of little progress, she texted her closest co-worker._ ** **_Her lips curled into a soft smirk, already feeling the high of the chase._ ** **_THIS_ ** **_would be fun. Yet, she felt hesitation nip at her heels like a kitten. Something inside of her ached to pawn this case to another._ **

 

**_=_ **

 

**_OVERSEAS, all the way in Japan, a charcoal haired girl with syrup eyes quietly walked through the streets of Tokyo. Covered in a hoodie and jeans, she slipped directly through the night. Nimble feet carried her into a medium-sized hotel room. She knew she’d be found soon, but she couldn’t leave Japan. “I almost got caught charming the guard. I’ll be caught easily, if I move now.” It was common knowledge that there were regular checks of international airports it wasn’t uncommon for a supernatural to attempt to evade capture or death by fleeing the country. She knew her time was limited in Chūō though. In fact, she should leave now. She had minimal personal effects—she felt wary if she had more than a child’s backpack’s worth of items—so she had no reason to stay...well, besides nerves. She didn’t want to be hunted. Not again. Glamouring her eyes to a bright teal, she sipped on a blood bag she'd swiped from a blood bank earlier. Shoving blood bags, two hoodies, and a set of leggings and shoes into a Hello Kitty backpack, she yet again became one with the night._ **

****

**_She crept like a ghost through allies, moving silently & sitting quietly on subways. Yuanying never stopped for a snack; couldn’t risk being caught on camera. _ ** _ “Foolish as it is, I’m happy. I have a safe place to stay even if I have to move throughout the country. I’m finally safe.” _

****

**_Little did she know, her time was coming to an end, and she’d have one hell of a reckoning._ **

****

> ~~_That's it! Very short, but these are the parts that lead up to core events, so stick around!_ ~~


	2. LOCALIZAR

THE NEXT DAY, Yeung awoke to the clamor of an alarm. “Do I really need this job?” Everyone, even if they enjoyed their job, had a temporary feeling of dubiousness when they woke up. I mean, nobody wants to wake up at 6:00am to work for a measly paycheck. Well, to be fair, Yeung made about $500.00 an hour, making her salary approximately $1,040,000, but it was a hassle to work for the magical version of the FBI. Rising from her faux leather chair, she headed over to the lounge for a cup of coffee and a gravy biscuit. After a quick elevator ride, she found herself back in her tiny office with half a biscuit crammed into her mouth. Yeung rushed to put on her disguise: a lacy, vintage-eqse white gown, white kitten heels, and a blonde wig. A bag of supplies was already placed under her chair. That same feeling of dread-no, hesitation-swarmed up again. Like most of her emotions, it was simply locked into an internal box that wouldn’t be dealt with for a very long time. Grimacing at the femmine nature of her costume, she quickly grabbed the ID she’d need for the operations base in Japan. 

 

The female ripped open the metal doors, shielding her eyes from the bright sun that dared attack her face. A scowl curled onto her face as she glided effortlessly into the sleek black car.

=

YUANYING:

IN JAPAN, Yuanying wakes in a cold sweat, rubbing her hands against her clammy eyelids. Her dreams were filled with colored roses: vivid green, dim salmon, and passionate lavender. Her eyes watered as the stress and anxiety of her life met with her confusion & restlessness. “Will I ever stop running?” Curling into herself, her shoulders shook as she sobbed away her pain.

 

YEUNG:

Yeung sipped quietly on her boba, the rich flavors of cherry & plum coloring her taste buds. The dress flowing off her body was colored with the palette of a cloud, the fabric a delicate silk that hugged her toned yet slim figure. Lace heels completed her lavish look, and it was accentuated with the fan she held in front of her face, her dark eyes and light makeup a heavy contrast. Flashing a flirtatious smirk, she sidled up to Mr. Jiwoo, the owner of several classy hotels. She took his hand, and the pair waltzed into the balcony. As the dance grew more intimate, her knife pressed gently against his throat. Her voice was a purr, her knife a sliver flash in the moonlight.

 

“Where is Haebitna Yuanying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, very short. Stick around, because from now on, shorter chapters = faster updates!


End file.
